The Global Positioning System (GPS) is often used to provide geo-positioning. When GPS is not available, for example, for many indoor spaces, other conventional location determination systems are employed. These conventional location determination systems often require wireless network connectivity or rely on beacons. However, many spaces that prevent the use of GPS do not provide wireless network connectivity. Additionally, beacon-based location systems require many intricate and costly beacons that are often arranged in a customized manner for a particular space and require complex maintenance. Accordingly, what is needed is a reliable geo-positioning determination system that can determine a user's location and provide navigation services that does not involve beacons and does not necessarily rely on network connectivity.